dragonfire_fakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fakemon Rumble
Fakemon Rumble is a spinoff that would be released during Generation III's run. Overall, it is most similar to the original Pokemon Rumble. Story A little child named Ryan is having fun playing with his Fakemon toys when he goes downstairs to celebrate his birthday. He has an amazing birthday, until he starts expirencing a strange dream. He dreams that the toys have come to life, alongside his house. In order to escape the dream and wake up, he has to defeat an evil purple robot toy called KIRX(kkk-ear-X). In the final level, you destroy KIRX himself. As Ryan wakes up, he goes downstairs to prepare for another day. However, something is hidden in the corner of his room and it's KIRX! Right before the credits roll, his left eye glows pink. The battle is not over. That dream meant much more. Who is KIBX? Gameplay You travel through 7 levels under 6 difficulties, for a total of 42 standurd levels. You climb up the ranks, which are X, DX, EX, ZX, TX, and GX in that order. After exiting a level, you are graded on your performance by a Bronze(Poor), Silver(Decent), Gold(Good), Emerald(Great), or Platinum(Amazing) Star. This grading is based on things like times died, kills, and time cleared. The second to last level in every rank is a wave style arena battle. At the end of each rank, you face one of KIRX's giant monsterous creations. To unlock this level, you must have beaten all levels in the rank with at least a Gold Star. Beating a rank unlocks access to the next rank. Features * A selection of Fakemon from Generations 1-3 are catchable. To catch them, simply defeat them and then pick them up. * The toys are powered by Wonder Keys, just like the original Pokemon Rumble. * Every Pokemon will know 2 moves at any time. Each has six possible moves they can learn. They are unlocked at these levels: ** First and Second Moves: From the Start ** Third Move: Level 15 ** Fourth Move: Level 20 ** Fifth Move: Level 30 ** Final Move: Level 45 * Type Effectiveness is the same as always. * Shiny Pokemon are in the game. * You can play with up to four players. Differences from Canon Rumble Games * The main bosses are not Pokemon, but rather characters created speciaffically for this game. * Special Traits are not obtained naturally. You purchase special Wonder Keys to gain them. Levels In each level, you battle Fakemon to make your way to the end of a level. At the final area, a Gaia Key used to summon a Gaia Pokemon. The Gaia Pokemon is the boss of the level. Defeat it and then use the Red Exit Pad to complete the level. # Backyard Meadow # Playground Palace # Living Room Canyon # Kitchen Cove # Attic Cavern # Bedroom Battlefield # KIBX's Carboard Lair KIRX Creations # TOBY(Totally Obideant Bad Yottabyte) # REED(Really Evil Extermination Droid) # MOM and DAD(Machine of Mayhem/Device of Doom) # ANDY(Android Needs to Destroy You) # OWEN(Operator Willing to Enjoy Nothing) # KIBX(Killer In Black Xteme) Trivia * The difficulties translate to X, Deluxe, Extreme, Zero Extreme, Titan Extreme, and Gaia Extreme. This naming is inspired by Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu.